1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head and the method for forming the same, and more particularly to a golf club head with a large hitting face and good flexibility.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, one of two ways are usually used to manufacture a golf club head. One is to form the head with a cast mold process, and the other is to weld several parts together. However, because the conventional golf club head is always made of metal and the weight of the golf club head is standardized, the area of the face of the golf club head is limited. A new golfer easily misses the golf ball with a golf club having a conventional head. In addition, the shock absorbing effect of the conventional golf club head formed by combining several parts is easily reduced because of the welding process.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved golf club head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.